Total Pokemon Island season 2
by Charming Crescendo
Summary: Victini and Shaymin are here to torture your OC's. Will be updated alongside season 1. *APPS CLOSED! ACCEPTING NO MORE CONTESTANTS! POLL FOR FAN FAVORITES IS OPEN!*
1. OC submission form

A red and yellow rodent stood on a dock with a wide grin on his face. "Hello and welcome to Total Pokemon Island season 2! With Victini, everybody's favourite host and Shaymin, everybody's least favourite co-host." A white hedgehog with green spikes glared at him. "You might wonder, "why make a second season when the first hasn't even started yet?" She spoke in a voice full with faked enthousiasm. "Well, since the author is not confident in his ski-"

"FOURTH WALL!" a Cofagrigus yelled from the forest in the background.

"Oh, hell no, not in this story!" Victini shouted angered. "Shaymin, get him, and give him a one-way ticket to Carnalave port!" Shaymin nodded, and dashed to the beforementioned forest.

Victini sighed. "That motherf*cker never leaves you alone. Anyway, as Shaymin was saying..." he continued, turning his attention back to the camera. "Since the author isn't very confident in his skills, he took a short break to honest them. Now that he's back and better than ever, he decided that he should re-write the first season of TPI to polish it up edit mistakes. Since that fic has been put on a "hiatus" because of this, he decided to launch another TPI story."

"And this is where the readers come into play. Under this story, that has been dragging on for quite a while, you see a form, if you submit your OC ('s) by filling in the entire form (submissions with blank spaces can and will be ignored), you have a chance of seeing your OC('s) in this fic! Tortured by me! Isn't that just fantastic!"

"We're accepting 28 campers, since the author has an OC himself, we have 27 open spots left, 13 boys and 14 girls respectively.

Updates will come daily on a varying time. So without further ado, fill in that form and semd it to the author by either review or PM.

Just as he was about to shut off the camera, Shaymin came back, loudly panting and drenched in sweat. On her back was a sarcophagus tied shut with vines.

"*pant* *pant* it took a while, but I finally got him. We won't be seeing him for a while. Should I set him free now?"

**Fill in this form to submit your OC;**

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Evolve?:**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality (gay, straight or bi):**

**Age (somewhere between 16-18):**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Alters:**

**Fear:**

**Moves:**

**Relationship:**

**If so, who with?:**

**Likes (at least 5):**

**Dislikes (at least 5):**

**How would he/she react upon arriving to the island:**

How would he/she react upon being voted out first:

How would he/she react upon being voted out before the merge:

How would he/she react upon being voted out after the merge:

How would he/she react upon coming in third place:

How would he/she react upon coming in second place:

How would he/she react if he/she won?:

Judging by my 'prologue', am I actually a good writer?:

Can I have a cookie?:

**Audition tape:**

**Other:**

My OC;

Name: Sean

Species: Scrafty

Evolve?: Can't

Gender: Male

Sexuality (gay, straight or bi): straight

Age (somewhere between 16-18): 16

Personality: Sean has ADHD. He's a hyperactive, but funny rebel who breaks almost literally every rule and likes to make musical refrences when he gets the chance.

History: At a young age, Sean learned himself how to play guitar. His talent as a singer-songwriter caused him to preform in clubs all over the pokemon world, from Kanto to Unova. After a preformance in Flaomora Town in Sinnoh, Sean met the populair fire-type band Sun Day, who were looking for a new guitarist. He agreed and is now touring with them.

Alters: none

Fear: going deaf

Moves: Brick Break, Crunch, Scary Face, Bulk Up

Relationship: yes

If so, who with?: a sweet, music loving fire-type

Likes (at least 5): Music, Performing, Oran Berries, Fire Types, Company.

Dislikes (at least 5): Lonelyness, Being Calm, Alliances, Heights, Being forced to hurt somebody.

How would he/she react upon arriving to the island: He'll be playing his guitar and won't notice he has arrived.

How would he/she react upon being voted out first: He'll sulk away with his head hung low in shame, playing his own background music.

How would he/she react upon being voted out before the merge: same as above.

How would he/she react upon being voted out after the merge: He'll say goodbye to everybody, brofist his best freinds and run off.

How would he/she react upon coming in third place: He'll say that he has come far and will walk away statisfied.

How would he/she react upon coming in second place: If the winner is a freind, he'll congratulate him/her. If it's an enemy, he'll punch him/her in the face.

How would he/she react if he/she won?: He'll let out screams of joy and strum his guitar like nuts.

Judging by my 'prologue', am I actually a good writer?: This would be very egocentric, but yes!

Can I have a cookie?: No, thanks, just had one.

Audition tape: *Shows a video of a Sun Day concert where Sean does a stage dive, video pauses* "Hi, my name is... Sean! And these guys, are my band. We're currently not touring, so I'm lying in my bed, thoughts running through my head, bored out of my mind, so I thought, why not sign myself up for this. I hope I get picked and if I do, I'll see you guys there.

Other: has a small flame tattooed on his right arm.


	2. The daily updated OC list

I've looked trough the reviews and PM's I got and replied to everybody if their OC was accepted or not. After day X, I have *drumroll*

14 boys and 14 Girls!

Here are the accepted OC's. Don't hate me if yours isn't selected.

**Boys:**

**Sean the Scrafty (submitted by Charming Crescendo)**

**Xavier the Tyrouge (submitted by Bronzonglover52)**

**Luke the Riolu (submitted by victory fire)**

**Smith the Absol (submitted by LiveLaughLoveCastiel)**

**Kyle the Mudkip (submitted by ChuChu0)**

**Jake the Riolu (submitted ChuChu0)**

**Zero the Zoroark (submitted by Anime FanFic Fan)**

**Lyonel the Gligar (submitted by Dark Arcanine 33)**

**Ciel the Growlithe (submitted by Midnight Lark)**

**Soru the Shinx (submitted by ShayminRules)**

**Shadow the shiny Umbreon (submitted by SeraphimStarlight13)**

** Ty the Sneasel (submitted by wolflover595)**

**Psy the Espurr (submitted by victory fire)**

**Flame the Pyroar (submitted by good or bad critics)**

**Girls:**

**Aura the Shinx (submitted by victory fire)**

**Mocha the Mienshao (submitted by LiveLaughLoveCastiel)**

**Cheshire the Purrloin (submitted by Gabriel is my Trickster)**

**Mai the Swanna (submitted by ChuChu0)**

**Pepper the Quilava (submitted by Midnight Lark)**

**Sally the Flaaffy (sumitted by ShayminRules)**

**Nina the Eevee (submitted by ShayminRules)**

**Aurora the shiny Glaceon (submitted by SeraphimStarlight13)**

**Zelda the Linoone (submitted by wolflover52)**

**Frost the Froslass (submitted by HelplessDamned)**

**Kiki the Espeon (submitted by Oceans Eagle)**

**Elizabeth the Kirlia (submitted by Magnum L. Hawk)**

**Scarlett the Fennekin (submitted by Rainbow (guest))**

**Mystic the Meowstic (submitted by Leafeon51)**

Those arethe lucky OC's and the slightly less lucky authors that got submitted after day X. I still need 0 boys and 0 girls.

And thus begins the long process of writing the chapters. Small FYI, the teams will be ramdomized as a self-challenge. If anybody is against that, post it in the reviews. I probably won't listen, tough.


	3. Important!

So, SOPA isn't a threat anymore, which should mean I'll delete this post, right.

NO! This "chapter" still has important info, so please read further.

1. I didn't want to make a separate chapter nor PM all the reviewers for this message, so I did it this way. I'm sorry if you were dissapointed about this not being an actual chapter. I recieved a PM from writer who I like to keep anonynous which said I should copy-paste this message in all my stories. I guess I took it to seriously, sorry.

2. As for updates, unfortunately school has started in my country a few weeks ago and I can almost never find spare time to write, so I apologize if the updating goes kinda slow. The stories WILL be updated tough, mark my words.

So, that's all. Can you guys ever forgive me? :-(

And, with that I'll sign this with my ending catchphrase which I'll probably be told to never use again.

CC out!

Ps, all the painful grammar (if there are any) mistakes are to blame on me typing on an Ipad.


	4. I'M BACK (TECHNICALLY)!

Hey, everybody! I have a small update.

1. To everybody who already sent in an accepted OC, please fill in the extended form (which I sent to you in a PM) ASAP and send it back to me. I still need the extended forms from Midnight Lark, Anime FanFic Fan, HelplessDamned and Shayminrules. I won't start writing untill all the extended forms are in!

2. I got a character which I MUST include, otherwise I'm forced to exclude another character what'll f ck up a part of the plot entirely, so I re-opened the applications for a limited time. Now, I am aware that Pokemon X and Y came out recently, and I have a distinct lack of OC's from those games. As a result, I! NEED! GEN 6! CHARACTERS! Send in your best pokemon from the Kalos region (doesn't matter if it's a debuter or not) with the form in the first chapter. I understand that you can't copy/paste parts of (or entire) stories anymore, so I'll try to put the form in the reviews. I need 2 girls, 1 guy and 1 cup! You know what, forget the cup! Just send in an OC from the 6th gen and I'm happy!

3. A message to the guest called Rainbow, your OC is selected but you filled in the move Psychic twice in her moveset. I would appriciate it if you comment to an earlier chapter and select a diffrent move. Thanks!

CC out!


	5. Ep 1 Part 1: Meet the contestants

**A few things before the chapter starts**

**1. Not all characters will be shipped. Also, there will be both heterosexual and homosexual shipping in this story. If that not your thing then I suggest you either stop reading here or sit trough it, your choice. I'm not the best romance writer in the world (read, I've never written a romantic story before), so I'll do my best.**

**2. I'm planning to make you, the readers decide who will leave the island, but I'd like to know what you guys think about it. Post your opinions in the review**

**3. The following teaser (which totally isn't a filler) is behind the scenes. If some things are repeated, that is because the following teaser is not meant to be shown.**

**15 minutes before the start of the first episode:**

A shiny Elekid wearing a red whristband was standing in a long hallway with name-tagged doors, holding the camera in front of him and grinning widely. "Hey, guys! I'm Jason, one of the camera guys, and I present to you, a self-made spin-off called "TPI2, behind the scenes!" he shouted to the camera. " It has a nice ring to it, eh?" he asked afterwards. "Anyway, in today's episode: we're gonna take a look in Victini and Shaymin's co-owned changing room to see how they mentally prepare!" he said while walking to a door on his right with a name tag that said "V and S. Private. Do Not Disturb."

A Kangaskhan holding a key ring nervously shuffled towards Jason. "H-here are the keys you were asking for, but do you really think that this is a good idea?"

"Relax, what can possibly go wrong?" Jason said in a failed attemt to reassure the Parent Pokemon. He was cycling trough the different keys. He selected one, nodded confirming and put the key in the hole. "Those guys over there want reality tv, then let's give them reality tv. I swear, through this door is nothing to be afraid of."

That said, Jason turned the key and swung the door open. What they saw inside was a shocking scene for both the Electric Pokemon and the Kangaskhan intern. Victini and Shaymin were lying on the floor, entangled in a embracing hug, their lips firmly pressed against eachother. A faint scent of burned out candles was lingering in the air, and romantic music was playing from a radio sitting on top of a certain sarcophagus, which was still tied shut with Shaymin's vines and nailed agains the wall.

"Ummm," Jason uttered nervously. "Remember that I said that there was nothing to be afraid of? Yeah, I take that back."

"I always thought they hated eachother." The Kangaskhan intern questioned.

It seemed almost like an eternity untill the two legendary Pokemon released eachother. "You wouldn't believe how nervous I was

before... this happened." Victini sighted, blushing heavily.

"Do all of these stories have to begin with how nervous you are?" Shaymin asked, ignoring the sarcophagus, which begin to shake

while mumbling could be heard from inside. "I told you a thousand times already, you can do this!"

"Yeah, but I-" Victini was about to react when he noticed the two crew members and the still rolling camera standing in the doorway, a mix of surprise, fear, and a perverted grin on both of their faces. "ARCEUS F*CKING DAMNIT, JASON!" He flew to both of them, his own face almost as red as the fire he was about to spit.

The Kangaskhan shifted her eyes nervously. "Uh, gotta dash! Later man!" she said as she ran off, leaving her colleague alone with a

really pissed off Victini.

"HOW MANY (bleep)ING TIMES I'VE SAID "WE'RE NOT GOING TO DO THE BEHIND THE SCENES THING YOU INVENTED!" the Victory Pokemon snarled to a paralyzed and frightened Jason.

"Well- eh- I- eh-" the living dynamo-ish thing stammered. "I t-thought it w-was a good idea to, y-you know, s-s-show the viewers what was going on backstage..."

"AND YOU THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO WALK IN ON US, IN OUR PRIVATE CHANGING ROOM NONETHELESS, WHEN WE WERE MENTALLY PREPARING OURSELVES FOR THE FIRST EPISODE! DO YOU KNOW I CAN JUST FIRE YOU IMMEDIATLY!" His rant was interruped by a ringtone sounding like the original Pokemon theme song coming from his non-existent pants pocket. Victini grumbled, and took a cell phone out of his fur. "WHAT! Yes... ok... WHEN DID YOU SAY THEY'RE

ARRIVING?!... ok, I'll be there!" He hung up his phone and turned to Shaymin.

"Sweetie, the contestants are arriving in 5 minutes! Put up your best 'I don't f*cking care' face and meet me at the dock! Oh, and take Egridos with you! He might come in handy!" He turned his attention back to Jason. "And YOU! You come with us! We'll finish this rant later! And you better erase that tape!" the red rodent shouted to the Elekid before running off to the docks.

Jason sighed. "Phew, that was a close call, three more seconds and I lost my job. Anyway, better get going."

**000000000000000000000000**

"Hello and welcome to the long-awaited 'second season' of Total! Pokemon! Island!" A grinning and VERY enthousiastic Victini was

shouting from the dock. "Now, we understand that we don't have the complete forms of all the contestants, but we thought 'to hell with it, let's just begin!' right Shay?

Shaymin was sitting a couple feet away from the energetic mouse, sitting next to a still tied down Egridos with her usual 'I don't f*cking care' attitude. "Yes, altough we very much appriciate it if you still send them in." She said sighing.

"Exactly!" Victini continued. "No, just to fill up screen time and to make you guys wait even longer, I'll explain the rules once more!"

"The next Arceus-knows-how-many-weeks, we will have 28 different Pokemon sent in by you, the readers of this story! They will

be divided into two teams of 14, and will compete against eachother in challenges that will test them physically, mentally, and probably emotionally too. We'll have drama, humor, weirdos, romance, and worst of all... me!" He was briefly interrupted by Shaymin coughing loudly to attract his attention "Oh, and her too!" He quickly added.

"At the end of each challenge, the teams are forced to send someone home. He or she will walk the infamous dock of shame and

board-" He paused for a second. "Whoops, almost spoiled the not-quite-awsome-but still-original secret for this season!" He added,

teasing the viewers. "Anyway, he or she will be send off the island to never return again, ever! Well, the contestants will arrive pretty soon, so what do you say we'll welcome them to their temporary new home!"

Shaymin rolled her eyes. "Will you just move on already, the readers will sit here for centuries if you keep delaying the story!" she said, noticably annoyed.

Victini sighed. "Ok, ok, I'll stop. Anyway, I think that the first comtestant is arriving pretty soon."

The host was right. A few seconds after he said that sentence, a Wailord arrived at the dock. On his back was a Gligar who got off and moved next to the host."

"And here is our first character, Lyonel !" Victini shouted. "Welcome, dude."

"Thanks." Lyonel replied. "I'm happy that I was accepted." He was gonna walk to the beginning of the dock when he noticed

Egridos lying on the ground, still tied shut. "Um...what happened to him?" He asked, a bit scared.

"Ooooooh, nothing. Just ignore him for now and go stand over there please." Victini answered. The scorpion nodded, still a bit shaken up, and walked to the beginning of the dock. Another Wailord arrived, this one carrying two Pokemon. The first was a Riolu with a big scar over his right eye, the other was a female Meowstic.

"Jake! Mystic!" Victini greeted the two with his paw stuck up, ready to give a high five. "Welcome!" Jake shyly returned the gesture, while Mystic was looking around.

"This is...an interesting place." she stated bewildered. "It looks nothing...like the flyer I got."

"Yeah, we lied about that. I know, sue us." Shaymin said, becoming noticably bored. "Now, please go stand over there."

The two Pokemon obeyed and walked to the place where Lyonel stood. Mystic was standing a few feet away from the FlyScorpion

Pokemon, while Jake was standing right next to him.

"Hi, I'm Loynel!" the Gligar said smiling.

Jakes entire face was becoming red. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Jake." He answered, shyly turning his head away from Lyonel, who then noticed the big scar on the Riolu's face.

"Um...if I may ask, what happened to your eye?" He asked worried.

Tears began to well up in Jakes face. "It's a personal thing, I don't wanna talk about it." he replied, on the brink of crying.

"Ooooooooh, secrets about a troublesome and probably very painful past!" Victini said exited, rubbing his paws together. "This season is becoming better and better. Anyway, on to the next contestants."

A Lapras was heading to the dock, carrying three male contestants on his shell, the first was a Tyrouge, the second was a Shinx wearing a grey bandana around his neck, and the edges of his mane were silver-coloured. The third was a Growlithe.

"Introducing to you: Xavier, Soru and Ciel!" shouted Victini, as he was announcing the contestants.

"Thanks man! it's AWSOME to be here, I can't wait to begin!" Xavier said, pretty excited, judging by the tone in his voice. He tried to gave a fist bump to Victini, but the host didn't see it coming and thus, got punched in the face.

"Hehehe, sorry!" the Tyrouge said embarresed.

"*groan* No, it's ok." Victini said cringing "Just go stand over there and try not to hurt anybody." When Xavier was standing by the other guys (or rather at a noticably long distance away from them) he turned the attention back to the other two. "I hope you guys don't have the intention to punch me in the face." he said hopeful.

The two shook their heads. "No, I'm just here to compete!" Soru said with a voice full of confidence.

"Um, yeah. I'm here to compete too...I guess..." Ciel almost muttered with a voice full of everything but confidence.

"Good, now stand over there please!" the host instructed. The two pokemon moved over to the other males. Ciel stood next to Jake when he noticed his scar. His mind was full with questions, but he figured he'd better not ask them.

Meanwhile, Victini was talking to a Sneasel with a 3DS on a chord hanging around his neck on the dock. Unlike other Sneasels, this one had maroon coloured feathers and the gems on his forehead and chest were neon green. "Ty! Welcome on the island! How's it

going?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." the Sneasel replied hastily, before he began to look around the island. "Weird, this place looks nothing like the

brochure they sent me."

"Yeaaaah, probably a mistake..." the host lied. "Now please stand by the others."

Ty nodded and went to the other males. When he was there, he took the 3DS off his neck, opened it and began playing?

"Watcha playing?" Soru asks, in an attempt to befreind the Dark-type.

"Human X version." Ty replied. The Shinx arched his brows in interest and moved a bit closer to take a better look at the game.

"Are you seriously training a School Kid?" he asked in disbelief.

Ty rolled his eyes, as if that question was asked a million times already. "Yes, I'm seriously training a school kid." he growled. Soru backed away a bit, surprised by the change in Ty's voice. "Sorry, bad temper." he apologized. "I'm Ty." he said afterwards, pointing one of his claws forward.

"I'm Soru, pleased to meet you!" the Shinx replied, shaking Ty's claws. He stopped to point at the dock. "Hey, new contestants."

A Gyarados was heading to the dock, carrying a Purrloin and a Zoroark, who both walked to the others, ignoring the host and without saying anything. Victini was surprised and turned to the camera. "Those were Cheshire and Zero, I guess..."

Cheshire (the Purrloin) was about to walk to the girls, when she took interest in Ciel. Ty, Soru and Lyonel were talking and Xavier was still standing away from the guys, whereas Ciel and Jake were just standing next to eachother, acting shy. She walked seducively to the guys.

**(A/N: WARNING! VERY BAD AND DOUCHY ATTEMPT AT FLIRTING APPROACHING!)**

"Hi handsome." she said flirty. The two guys didn't say a word. "Not much talk, I see hmmmmm. Maybe I can do something about that."

"Sorry, I'm... not interested." Ciel said shyly, clearly hiding something.

"Awwww, that's a shame." Cheshire pouted. "Maybe later. See you around." she added, blowing a kiss to the Growlithe who sighed. "Glad that that's over." he mutterd.

The next two contestant came lifting on a Lapras. The contestants in question were a green-eyed Absol wearing a pendant in the shape of the sun and an Espeon, who didn't look amused in the slightest. They hopped off and were stopped by Victini.

"Smith! Kiki! Welcome, and thank you for coming to my (Shaymin **(remember** **her?) **coughed offscreen) I'm sorry, OUR

wonderful island."

The Absol (who was most likely Smith) smiled. "No, thank YOU for choosing me." he said grateful, and went to the other guys.

"Ugh, how can you EVER be grateful to guy who lets you stay in this dump!" the Espeon shouted in disgust, looking away from the campsite. "I mean, just LOOK at this place. I won't be staying here in a million years!"

"Well, tough luck getting home, missy." Shaymin said mocking. " 'Cause your ride just left." The Espeon turned her head, and was shocked when see saw that the co-host was right. Where once was a Lapras, only were ripples in the water.

"Wh*re." she muttered between breaths.

"No, my name is Shaymin!" the hedgehog replied smiling. "Now go stand by the others please." Kiki growled, and walked to the other girls.

Ty looked up from his 3DS, just in time to see Kiki walking angrily to the other girls. "50 Poke that she'll be eliminated early?" he

asked to Zero, who was looking at the frustrated Espeon.

"Nah." he replied, without looking away. "Did you ever read other TPI fanfics? She's going to get far in the game."

Ty nodded, and continued to play his 3DS. The next contestants was carried by a Golduck, and was an attractive and femine Flaaffy, who was introduced as Sally. She said something along the lines of "I'm happy to be here." and walked off to the other girls.

The next contestant came riding on a Vaporeon, and was an olive-green eyed Riolu with a scarf tied around the lower half of his face. He quickly got off, holding his arms behind his back as if he was protecting something.

"Camper number 13, Luke, has arrived! Which means we're halfway there!" the host announced. He turned back to the contestant. "Say, what's up with the scarf? Can I remove it so I can se your fa-" He was about to take off the scarf, but just as he barely touched it, he was knocked away by an Aura Sphere. He flew a few feet across the sky and landed, barely knocked out, in front of the girls.

"Don't. Touch. My. Scarf." Luke said threatening.

"Oh my!" Sally rushed up to the injured host to check up on him. "Are you OK?" she asked worried.

Kiki sighed. "Who cares if he's OK or not? He's an *sshole, you're not going to feel sorry for him when he's done with you."

The Flaaffy glared back at her. "I don't care if he's a jerk or not, everyone should have the right to be healthy."

Kiki growled. "Whatever..." She turned away from the electric sheep, to see Cheshire and Mystic looking at the scene before their eyes. "And what are you two looking at!?" she asked, severly annoyed by now.

"Nothing, nothing..." the two girls said in unison, backing away a bit from the girl before them, who now was obviously a villian.

Meanwhile, the host got up "I'm fine...like...the tension tough..." he said cringing, before rushing back to the Riolu who was still

protecting the thing behind his back. "And what was that for?!" he asked, almost shouting.

"That was a lesson." the Riolu replied, not moving an inch. "Hope you all learned to not touch my scarf by now." He turned his

attention to the host. "Especially YO-" He was about to continue when he was interrupted by something moving behind his back.

"Um...is everything OK?" a voice which could only belong to a VERY young boy called behind the Riolu's back. "I heard scary

noises, but they're gone now so is everyone freinds again?" Everyone was surprised when a young Espurr poked his head around Luke's back, which make Luke gasp in fear. Several people were D'aww-ing and even Kiki couldn't help but smile.

"Psy!" Luke shouted aginst the Espurr. "I told you to stay behind my back untill I said you could show yourself, right?"

"Sorry Luke." Psy replied, sad that his caretaker was angry at him. "I promise I'll never do it again." He looked like he was about to cry.

"It's okay." the Riolu replied, calming his 'younger brother' down. "Just don't do it again. Now, come with me and we'll try to make some freinds. Okay?"

Psy nodded and walked to the other males. Back at the dock, Victini was nervously eyeing the two.

"Hey." he whispered to Shaymin. "That kid looks cute and all, but are you sure he's at a legal age to participate? He looks barely older than four months!"

"Nothing that I personally checked said it's illegal." the co-host replied. This made Victini a bit reassured, but he still had a bad feeling about the two.

"Oh, well." he said to himself, watching the Psy play with Soru and Sally, who joined the boys to play with the young boy. "It can't be THAT bad."

Meanwhile, an Empoleon came in, carrying two girls on his back. The first was a Mienshao with the ends of her whiskers colored pink instead of yellow, wearing a material arts band on her hips, the other was a Fennekin, with her front paws colored orange and with a patch of fur of the same color on her right eye. They both hopped onto the dock.

"Mocha, Scarlett! Great you're both here." Victini greeted.

"Thank you. I'm grateful that you've accepted me and I'll promise I'll play fair the entire time I'm here." Mocha replied. She walked to the other contestants and bowed before them, causing a few confused looks by the other campers.

"Um, why is she bowing?" Psy asked.

"It's a way to say "Hello, I'm ready to participate." Ciel explained.

"Okay." Psy said, before turning back to the Growlithe. "Um, what does par-ti-ci-pate mean?"

"It means something like playing along." Ciel explained.

The Espurr then smiled widely and bowed back, causing Mocha nod lightly. "Eager to compete, I see." she said to herself as she walked to the other girls. Meanwhile, Scarlett was looking around the island.

"Intresting place, it's about time I got some outdoors time." She said to herself out loud.

"You mean you rarely come outside?" the host asked worried.

The Fox nodded. "Indeed, I prefer to stay inside and read."

"Okaaaay, just go stand by the other girls." Scarlett nodded and did as the host told. Victini turned his head to Shaymin. "Hey, I'm

getting pretty tired of announcing the contestants, so whaddaya say if you'll announce the next two."

The other legendary rolled her eyes. "Fine..." the next contestants came on a Lapras, and were a Shiny Glaceon wearing a 3-pointed necklace, accompanied by a blue-ringed Shiny Umbreon wearing a similar neckace. "Here are Aurora and Shadow."

Every boy (except Jake, Ciel and Psy) was stunned by the beauty of the just arrived girl. Lyonel, Xavier and Soru were straing at her, their mouths agape. Ty was whisteling to himself, Zero and Luke let out a small "hmm" out of interest. But the one who was entranced the most was Smith. He nervously walked up to th two eeveelutions.

"Hey...you're really pretty. Mind if I accompanied you to the others?" he asked to the girl, holding his paw upwards. The girl let out a shy smile and was about to lay her paw in the Absol's, but was interrupted by the Umbreon, appearantly named Shadow.

"I'll accompany her, if you don't mind." he said harsh, keeping appearantly his sister away from the flustered Disaster Pokemon.

"Stay away from him, I don't trust that guy in the slightest." he said to his sister.

"Oh, come on. He was just trying to be nice." Aurora replied, in an attempt to change the mind of her brother.

"He's an Absol. Those guys have a bad repuation." Shadow replied. "Besides, remember the last time some was 'trying to be nice'?" This caused Aurora to turn away her head and try to fight back tears.

Suddenly, loud guitar noises were heared coming from a Lanturn heading to the dock. On his back were a Scrafty with a small flame

tattooed on his right arm, playing an electric guitar plugged to a speaker. He was too preoccupied with his guitar that he didn't notice hs arrival.

"Sean, you can stop now!" Victini shouted, but the Scrafty didn't hear him and went on with playing his instument.

"SEAN!" Victini yelled harder, still without a reaction. Suddenly, Shaymin stepped forward, and began Vine Whipping the speaker,

causing it to fall in the water. The Scrafty noticed this, and hopped steaming mad off of his ride, standing eye-to-eye with the legendary.

"Do you have any idea what you just destroyed there?" he shouted mad and frustrated to the hedgehog. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Sadly, no." Shaymin said smirking, clearly lying. "No go stand there by the others." The rocker looked shocked, and walked to the others. "I always thought his name was Mike." she said to herself when he was standing by the others.

"Who was that guy?" Victini asked.

"Guitarist of a famous band." Shaymin replied. "They're HUGE in Sinnoh, hits like Unovean Idiot and stuff like that."

Victini snapped his paws. "Oh, him. Didn't recognize him without the mascara." Meanwhile, others were also aware of Sean's profession, as he was constantly dealing out autographs.

The next two contestants have arrived at the dock, and were a Mudkip wearing a mystic water pendant and carrying a wheelbarrow full of pies and a Kirlia. Before Victini could say anything, a pie was thrown in his face.

"PIES!" the Mudkip shouted. Kiki laughed about the suffering of the host, but was surprised when a pie was flying her way, hitting her straight in the face.

"Ugh, I already HATE that kid." she said to herself. A piece of the projectile accidentally fell in her mouth. "Altough I must admit that his pies are delicious." she added after tasting it.

"You two mst be Kyle and Elizabeth, or Liza as you gave up as your name." Victini said, still surprised by the sudden attack of Kyle. "Well, anyway, welcome."

"Thanks, I like this place." Liza said. "It's really...nice." she added. Victini and the other could have sworn they heard faked joy, but they shrugged it off as nothing. Kyle and Liza were walking to the others while Kyle noted Kiki's head still covered in pie.

"Did you like it?" he asked cheerfully.

"No." Kiki replied bluntly, causing Kyle to frown and continue to walk to the others.

Another Empoleon was speeding to the dock, carrying a gold-furred Linoone and an Eevee with purple eyes and a ribbon of the same color around her ear. However, WAY before the Pokemon hit the dock, a big ball of fire, appearantly hanging behind him, could be seen

soaring through the sky. It made a few sommersaults in the air, before crashing into the nearby forest, disturbing many bird Pokemon who flew away cursing. Suddenly, a female Quilava wearing a leather bracelet on her right front paw walked out of the forest, her fur a bit ruffled and covered with twigs and leaves.

"And THAT is why I prefer to stay inside." Scarlett said to herself.

The Quilava walked up to the other contestants. "That. Was. Epic!" she screamed. "The landing went horribly wrong, but the rest was cool! You guys should try it too!"

"I think I'll pass..." Mystic said softly, a bit shaken up.

"Anyway, name's Pepper." the girl said introducing herself. "And I think there's a Pokemon waiting for you, host guy."

Victini turned around, to see the Empoleon waiting for a sign to take off. Victini nodded, and the Penguin swam away. He turned his attention back to the Linoone and Eevee"Contestant number 23 and 24, Zelda and Nina. Welcome."

"Um, thanks...I guess..." Nina said shyly. Zelda however, went straight to Ty without saying a word. She looked at his 3DS, and

instantly rolled over the floor laughing.

"A School Kid?" she asked, almost tearing up. "Really, man. That's just sad."

Ty sighed. "You're the second person that said that today, and besides, when they evolve they become really good."

Zelda raised a borw, and continued to look at the game. Meanwhile, Nina was standing by the other girls. She was a little bit shy, but she was soon happily talking with Sally.

"Hey, Soru! More contestants have arrived!" Ty said to the Shinx, who was still playing with Psy.

"YAAAAY! More new freinds!" Psy exclaimed as happily bounced up and down in one spot. Soru however, looked up a bit later, when he got up, he was staring right in the purple eyes belonging to Nina.

"Gaaaah!" he jumped a few feet away from the Eevee, who was shyly staring at him.

"Sorry, did I do something wrong?" she asked shyly.

"Nothing, You were standing a bit...too...close." he interrupted himself when he took a better look at the Eevee. "You're really cute, you know that?"

Nina blushed. "Thanks, you're pretty handsome too. I'm Nina, what's your name?"

"I'm...ummm...uhhh..." the Shinx stammered, temporarily forgetting his own name in the heat of the moment. "Soru!" he said,

remembering his name again.

"Nice to meet you, Soru." Nina said. "I hope we'll be in the same team, I look forward spend some time with you."

"Me too." Soru replied absent-minded. "Later! He shouted as Nina walked back to the other girls. "She's so cute and pretty..." he said to himself.

"Sounds like the little lion man has a crush to me." Sean said teasing.

"What!" The electric-type replied shocked. "I'm not crushing on Nina." he turned his head away from the others. "Okay, maybe a little one..."

"This is getting more interesting by the minute." Victini said smiling. "Okay, if I remember correctly (which I do) the next contestant is a guy named Flame.

Hearing this name made Mystics eyes widen in shock. "No...it cant be! Not him!" she said to herself.

"What's wrong?" Sally and Nina asked worried.

"It's...nothing..." the white cat replied, trying to fight back tears.

A blue-maned Pyroar hastily hopped off the dock, bewilderdly looking around. "Hey, this doesn't look like the picture you sent me!" he shouted.

Mystic sighed. "Pfew...glad it's not him..."

"Don't pay attention to that, now go stand by the others please." Victini instructed. The lion nodded and went to the other males.

The next contestant came flying in, and was a Swanna with her wings bejeweled with diamonds. At the same time, a Vaporeon came in, carrying a Froslass. She floated off her ride and stood by the host. The Swanna also landed by the host. She glared at the other

contestants (Including the Froslass), nodded and walked away from the group.

"Ok, that was Mai..." Victini said, a bid surprised by what happened there, before turning his attention back to the Froslass, who was standing few feet away from the host. "And you were?"

"Um F-frost." The Froslass replied nervous, before walking to the other females, noticably creeped out by Victini. "Hi." She said shyly tothe other girls.

"Bonjour, madamoiselle." Scarlett replied, kissing the weird stroke of ice that is a Froslass's hand.

"Also hello, I guess..." she replied blushing, surprised by the sudden gesture.

"Alright 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20 ,21,22,23,24,25,26...27?" Victini asked, counting the contestants. "Hey, we're missing someone! Shaymin, check the water, I'll check the-" he was interrupted by a streak of fire that was soaring through the sky, making several twists and turns along the way.

**(Meanwhile, 5 kilometers above the other contestants)**

"Are you sure this is the place?" a Talonflame asked to appearantly someone on his back.

"I guess." the passenger replied. "Several Pokemon went swimming to this place, altough I can't say why anyone wants to go there,

consideing how it looks down there."

"Should I drop you off?"

The passenger began to laugh. "Are you kidding me? I didn't pack a parachute for no reason! See ya!" he/she said as he/she jumped off the flying-type.

**(Meanwhile, back at solid ground)**

"Look! Someone's flying!" Psy shouted. Everyone looked up as they saw a figure jump from the red streak. It floated for a few seconds, then a parachute flew open, and the figure was lazily floating in the air.

"That was amazing! Cheshire exclaimed.

"Jumping off a Talonflame in mid-flight...that guy has balls." Mystic muttered, blushing by what she said.

"WOOOOW" Xavier and Psy said in unison.

"1.200 m/ph, if my memory is correct." Scarlett muttered. "I'm surprised that that thing isn't burned alive."

Pepper was blushing heavily. "I'd like to meet the guy who did that. Screw my intro, that is awsome!" she screamed.

Meanwhile, the figure had drifted close enough to reveal what kind of Pokemon it was. It was a Shinx, wearing a helmet and a necklace with a gold leaf around it's neck. It removed it's helmet, revealing a very feminine face, and some blue fur covering her right eye. She shook her head and looked up at the sky.

"Whew." she said. "That's the sixth time I did that, and it never gets old."

"That was cool!" Pepper shouted! "IsawyoujumpoffthatthingandItotallythoughtyouwerea boyandthentheparachuteandtheTalonflametheonlything IeverjumpedofffromwasaStaraptorohInevertoldyoumyna meI'mPepperpleasedtomeetyou..." she rambled to the girl, who was trying to make heads or tails of what she said. When it clicked, she began to chuckle.

"Tought I was a guy, huh? I've heard that before. And a Staraptor...yeah, I think I did that once. And, nice to meet you too, I guess... I'm Aura."

"And with that, we have all the contestants, so it's about time we begin!" Victini shouted.

"FINALLY!" Xavier shouted.

"Shut up, Xavier. Now, cue static!"

**00000000000000000000000000**

"Anyway." Victini said to the contestants. "You probably know why you guys are here, so I don't have to explain that. With that out of the way, let's see the teams! The list, please?" He asked, accepting a list from an intern. "Well: Team 1, also known as the Deadly

Drapions-"

"You really couldn't think of anything better?" Luke asked.

"We tought of these team names for weeks, so shut up and take them." he replied bluntly. "Anyway, Deadly Drapions. The team

consists of... Ty... Mocha... Jake... Cheshire... Sean... Zelda... Lyonel... Kiki... Ciel... Liza... Smith... Frost... Flame... And Scarlett."

"Guess we're in the same team, School Kid." Zelda said to Ty, who had problems controlling his anger.

"Deep breaths Ty, deep breats..." he said to himself.

"Team 2, or the Fearless Feraligatrs, will be formed with the remaining contestants: Luke, Aura, Shadow, Mai, Kyle, Pepper, Soru,

Sally, Xavier, Aurora, Zero, Nina, Psy and Mystic respectively."

"Hey, we're in the same team!" Pepper said to Aura, who smiled and high fived (high pawed?) the Quilava.

Soru shuffled to Nina nervously. "Um, hi! So, I guess we're in the same team..."

"Yeah, Guess so." Nina said blushing. "I...look forward to it!" she said smiling, causing Soru to blush.

"Your luggage will arrive soon, and you're dorms are there." Shaymin said, pointing to two large cabins, one painted purple and one painted blue. "There are separate chambers for boys and girls, so they're kinda co-oed, but not really. I request that you go inside, claim your beds, and wait for your luggage to arrive, which will be in a few minutes." The campers nodded and walked to their dorms.

"Wait a minute! I forgot something!" Victini shouted, slapping his head with his paw.

**000000000000**

**Victini was sitting in what appeared to be a bathroom. "This is the confessional." he explained. "When you want to say some mean things about the contestants or want something to get off your chest, you can come here. These videos are strictly private and will not be shown. 99% of the time, that is."**

**000000000000**

**Frost was looking around nervously. "Can someon explain why this is in a bathroom?" She asked blushing.**

**000000000000**

**Kiki sighed. "Why didn't they give me the money from the start. I mean, come on. It's obvious that I'm going to win this.**

**000000000000**

**Mocha was looking at the camera. "I must take note of that young Espurr. He's ready to compete with me, we'll I'm not going down without a good fight."**

**000000000000**

**Smith was thinking and staring at the camera. "*sigh* if only I could get Shadow to let me see Aurora."**

**000000000000**

**Shadow was glaring to the walls. "I don't trust that Smith guy. Not in a million years. The last time someone started a **

**relationship with Aurora..." he growled in a mix of anger and sadness.**

**0000000000000**

**Nina was looking around. "I like this place. Most of the people here look nice, and Soru..."**

**000000000000000**

"And there you have it." Victini said, standing on the dock. "The contestants have been introduced, the stage has been set, now it's time to begin! Who will win? Who will fall? Who will be betrayed? Who will find love? And why do I keep asking rethorical questions? Stay tuned for more

Total!

Pokemon!

Island!

Season!

2!

**0000000000000000000000**

**First chapter is out finally! I know, me writing something? Yeah, joke about is if you want, I'm not offended.**

**Well, write your opinion in the reviews. If you have a complaint about characterization or other things, sent me a PM, and I'll see what I can do. Don't start pleading for more screen time and also, don't flame. Be sure to leave your opinion about the **

**voting I talked about in the beginning of the chapter, and don't worry about the weird ending, the next chapter will be a Behind The Scenes.**

**Victini: Please review to make me happier!**

**CC out!**


End file.
